


First Time Tutor

by Love_At_Midnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Brownies, Caring, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipples, Oral Sex, Sex, Sweet, Teaching, Tongues, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_At_Midnight/pseuds/Love_At_Midnight
Summary: Super sex positive. Asahi talks to Noya and reader about having sex. Super chill and Super sweet.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	1. Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> Noya x Asahi x Fem Reader
> 
> Co-written with a good friend of mine who should have an Archive Acct soon :)
> 
> But you can find her work and thia one on Her Wattpad  
> @The_Rogue_Missy

I sat on the couch with Noya going over homework for class. He clearly had other ideas, but he was also having trouble with class. Suddenly, his attention shifted to Asahi who was walking up from the side.

“Hey Asahi!” Noya chirped, leaning over the couch waving madly. I turned and smiled at Asahi. He smiled back and waved nervously, more nervously than usual. He came to sit with us, obviously having a lot on his mind.

“What are you doing down here? I would think you would be in Noya’s room.” Asahi said, smiling nervously. Noya and I laughed.

“We usually are but we figured we wouldn’t get much done. We have to study for math class.” I said, nudging Noya in the side. Noya chuckled and looked over at Asahi.

Asahi was extremely nervous seeing both of us. It was clear he wanted to talk to Noya about something, but wasn't quite ready. "Yeah. I guess that makes sense" 

Noya noticed his uneasiness and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Hey big guy, you don't look so good… you can tell us if something is bothering you."

Asahi sighed and looked at his hands. “I…. I was thinking about something kinda personal.”

I watched the two boys together and the way Asahi was fidgeting made it obvious he wasn't comfortable. "Should I leave? If you need some privacy I can wait in Yuu's room"

His hands flew up in defence "NO! No…. Its really not a big deal"  
The redness on his face grew incredibly dark  
As he almost curled his body away embarrassed.

“Asahi, whats up?” Noya asked, looking worried for his best friend. 

Asahi wrung his hands even more and took a deep breath. “I was thinking about….. You know…. Having sex….maybe…” Asahi said timidly, barely above a whisper.

Noya smiled big "Well its about time!"  
He said giving him a pat on the back. "Who's the lucky girl?!"

Asahi got even redder, wringing his hands even more. I got worried that he might rub his hands raw with the force of his grip.

“ I…… I haven’t quite gotten that far yet. It was just something I decided….. I want to do. I thought since you know more people than i do, you could….. Help me find someone.” Asahi wavered.

His idea worried me a bit. "Asahi… are you sure? Even if we help you pick someone to ask… they would still be someone unfamiliar" I moved to sit closer to him. "There isnt anyone you already have feelings for, or trust enough to ask?"

Asahi glanced towards Noya. "I… um…"

"WAIT!"  
Noya shouted and pulled my arm to whisper something in my ear.

“What do you say about us?” Noya whispered. I cocked my head to the side, not quite understanding. Noya shook his head in frustration. “Nobody knows Asahi as well as us, and besides, he won’t say it, but it's a big deal to him. Don’t wanna just leave him to anyone if he doesn’t have anyone in mind

I pulled away and looked between Asahi and Noya. The large Ace was definitely an attractive guy, but obviously Noya was more my type.  
"Hmm.. Asahi will you do something for me?"

He unburied his face from his hands and nodded. "What is it?" 

Closing the distance between us I leaned in. "Kiss me"

Noya looked at me, shocked at my sudden request, but clearly intrigued to what would happen. Asahi looked just as flustered as before. I chuckled at his shyness.

“I don’t bite. It’s all up to you.” I cooed, sitting up a little in the couch. Asahi looked at me nervously, then at Noya, then back at me, then at Noya again. His eyes were pleading with Noya for guidance. Noya shook his head vigorously, his eyes wide with anticipation. Asahi gulped and looked back at me.

Asahi nervously moved closer to me, his mind clearly running in overdrive. 

I turned my body towards him and reached my hand to his. "Its ok, just get comfortable first. There is no pressure" I said making my fingers dance across his. 

Noya knew how much I loved foreplay. But with Asahi, this was something completely new to him. 

His eyes followed my hand and it was easy to tell he was more relaxed.  
"Ok" he agreed and held my other hand firmly. 

I traced his arm and eventually rested my hand on his cheek rubbing tiny circles with my thumb. The heat from his skin steadily rising.

Asahi's body shifted slightly closing the gap between us.  
The rush of his lips on mine was unexpected, but welcomed. "Finally" I said before deepening the kiss.

As his shoulders fell comfortably and he became less tense, his grip on me tightened. Something incredibly different from Noya as his large hands found their place.

"Damn!" Noya shrieked from behind us. 

Asahi’s mouth and mine found a rhythm, moving in sync. I wasn’t sure how much experience Asahi had with kissing, so I decide to test something. 

I gently licked Asahi’s bottom lip, testing what the tease would do. Surprisingly and automatically, he opened his mouth slightly, his tongue easing out to meet mine. He gently caressed my tongue with his, starting a slow dance. I heard a low moan in his throat and he pushed his tongue further, kissing more desperately than before. His hands tensed on me and his body moved with his tongue. 

Asahi pulled back suddenly, breathing heavily, eyes wide.

“Whoa….” he gasped.

“ Are you ok?” I asked, a little worried at his expression. 

“Ye...yeah. I’m great.” Asahi whispered, still looking quite bewildered, but excited. 

“ That was hot as fuck!!” Noya exclaimed.

That made me giggle as I continued to hold onto Asahi. 

Asahi blushed at his expression but smiled.  
"Sh...she's a great kisser"

Noya excitedly moved next to him. "I know! But now i'm curious. Can I try?!"

Asahi's eyes widened at the thought. He had always crushed on his bestfriend. But 'he had a girlfriend, a GIRLfriend. So…. Straight right?' He thought to himself.  
"You.. Wanna kiss me? You're straight though"

I laughed as Noya made a physically annoyed expression. "When did I say that! Just shut up and kiss me you giant!" He whined tugging on Asahi's shirt.

Noya, as impulsive as he was, leaned over and pressed his lips to Asahi’s. At first, Asahi was completely flustered, eyes wide, not knowing what to do, but after a split second he relaxed and wrapped his arms around his best friend. 

Noya still clinging to Asahi’s shirt pulled him closer, savoring the kiss to his full ability. I had to admit, it was hot to see. I always knew there was something between them from the stories Tanaka told me from their days at Kurasano and I was excited to be the first one to see it in person. 

Well, myself and the 3 other people sitting in the common room. I didn’t even remember they were there until I heard someone coughing in the distance. Noya and Asahi were clearly not aware since they were still stuck in their liplock.

I tapped on Noya's shoulder. "Maybe we should continue this upstairs… I don't think we need to attract a bigger audience"

Asahi broke their kiss and looked around. "Oh no…" he was obviously embarrassed  
"I.. Am so sorry…I shoulnt have come down here." He said in a shaky voice

I stood up and wrapped myself around him from behind. My arms around his neck. "Dont worry about it. Why dont we come over to your place and we can… talk… about everything"  
I said giving a wink to Noya.

Asahi grabbed my hands gently and nodded.  
"Y...yeah let's get out of here… please"

I looked at Noya and nodded. He smiled and gave one more big kiss to Asahi, then jumped off and picked up his things. I did the same, following Asahi and Noya as they left the dorm building. 

Asahi didn’t live too far, about a 10 minute walk from our building.  
“ So Asahi, how are you feeling?” I asked. Asahi looked over at me then reddened a little, but he didn’t look as nervous.

“I feel good. I…. I really enjoyed the kiss… from both of you. I never imagined I would kiss Noya. It was a welcome surprise.” Asahi admitted.

“I can’t believe you thought I was straight. You never asked. Just because I hang around girls doesn’t mean I like only girls.” Noya grumbled, folding his arms and pouting.

Asahi apologized. " Im sorry Noya… it was hard to ask my best friend… especially since you were the reason I figured out I was bi"  
He ran his hand along the back of his neck.

I grabbed each of their hands. "Well, to be honest we wanted to ask you… since you were looking for a partner…" I got a little nervous now having to say it out loud.  
"If… um… if you would want to have sex with us" 

Asahi looked both shocked and confused. His face got red and he looked down at his feet.

“Uhhhh… I thought that…. It was only one person….. You know your first time…..” Asahi stuttered. Noya laughed and threw his arms around the gentle giant.

“Your first time is whatever you make it! If you want one person, thats fine. If you want 100, thats fine too, just as long as your safe and consenting.” Noya exclaimed. Asahi looked down nervously at Noya.

“But i don’t have any experience. I….. I don’t wanna cramp your guys’ style.” Asahi mumbled.

“Asahi, thats nothing to even worry about. Noya and I want to make sure your first time is amazing, as well as safe. Trust me, noya and I have enough experience for the three of us.” I said, squeezing Asahi’s hand.

“We care about you Asahi, that’s why we wanna do it. Your first time is always best with someone you trust.” Noya added. 

Asahi looked at Noya but couldn't quite meet his eyes. "C...could we I guess…"  
He was stuttering which made it so much harder. Using his free hand to cover his eyes for a moment "ugh… can we have sex the other way too?" He spoke quickly trying to get It over with as fast as possible.

“What do you mean?” I asked, confused.

Asahi’s face grew redder and his focus was on the sidewalk.  
“I want….. I want you to…...to take me…… from behind.” he mumbled, loudly enough for Noya and I to hear.

“I mean, I didn’t take my strap, but I’d be more than willing to……”

“I meant…” Asahi continued cutting me off. “...I meant… I wanted Noya to…..”

Noya perked up "Sure. I didn't expect you to be this forward about asking to fuck me." He chuckled

Asahi was as red as a tomato, probably not expecting Noya’s quick response. 

“Hey, no worries. Noya will be gentle. I’ll make sure of it.” I said reassuringly. Asahi smiled nervously. 

“Hey, I can be gentle!” Noya cired. I scoffed a laugh.

“You can be, but you certainly like being rough with me… not that I mind.” I joked. Asahi relaxed a little at the joke.

They finished the walk to Asahi's apartment. The first floor one bedroom suited him. It was simple with a small couch and accent chair for them all to sit at. 

I spoke up as we got comfortable. "So, Asahi… who would you feel comfortable with first?" 

His leg was bouncing and he was looking towards the kitchen. "Um… I dont know… maybe we should talk some more" he stood up and adjusted his clothes. "Yeah! Thats it… im gonna go make something" he said and awkwardly left the room.

I sighed and looked at Noya. "Babe, we need to help him chill…"

He nodded in agreement. “For sure. I know he’s probably freaking out. Let’s help him with the food and while its cooking, we can help him relax.” Noya looked towards the kitchen. “Hey Asahi!! Need any help?!”

“I’m good!” Asahi yelled from the kitchen. 

Asahi grabbed some ingredients and began to mix them in a bowl. Glancing at the others on the couch. His head was reeling because of everything that had happened, and everything that was supposed to happen. Brownies were a great distraction, but everytime he looked over it seemed as though the others were smiling or plotting something. Not really able to tell a difference.

"Ok. In the oven you go" he said to himself turning the dials down. "20 min at 375° and you'll be perfectly moist" 

I nodded in Asahi's direction. "Nows our chance." She winked and headed towards the kitchen.

I walked up to Asahi. "Come sit with us. Waiting in here is pointless"  
I grabbed his hand and led him back to the couch. 

I helped him to the center of his larger couch. He sighed and slumped into the couch.

“What’s on your mind, Asahi?” Noya asked, moving to sit next to his best friend.

“I’m just so nervous… I don’t know what to do or what to expect.” Asahi said, sighing again. I sat at his feet, rubbing his thigh. He tensed a little, looking down at my hand.

“How about we start simple?” I said suggestively. “Let me know if you want me to stop, ok?”

Asahi nodded tentatively.

“I’m serious, Asahi. We might be wild, but we wanna make sure you’re ok with everything.” I continued. Asahi smiled.

“Ok. Just, go easy on me.” Asahi whined. I returned Asahi’s smile. I looked over at Noya who was looking intently at my hand and at the sizable bulge in Asahi’s pants. 

I ran my hand further up Asahi’s leg until it was sitting over the bulge in his sweatpants. 

Asahi flinched slightly at the unfamiliar sensation.  
I smiled "dont think about it, just enjoy" I said as I began to slide my hand along his pants. The size of it pre-erection was shocking. 

He let out a very low almost inaudible moan.

“Asahi!!! I didn’t know your dick was THAT big!!!!” Noya yelled. 

"Noya!" Asahi whined as he covered his fave embarrassed.

I reached and smacked his head. "Babe! Chill remember" I said giving him a look.  
My hand continued to move. "Asahi im sorry for him. Im so excited to see how big you are." 

Leaning forward I placed a kiss on the now slightly larger bulge he was hiding.

His lower body trembled a bit and I saw his eyes finally meet mine again. I rested my head on his thigh, close to his cock. "Can I see it?" I asked in an innocent voice, desperately wanting to pull it out.

Asahi nodded and choked out his words.  
"Y...yeah" 

Noya knelt down besides me. "Let me do it" he said dragging both hands along his thighs up to his waist. His fingers hooked below the waistband and tugged them down slightly. "Raise your hips a bit"

Asahi did as he was told so his sweatpants could easily be slid down enough to expose his tight boxers. His boxers barely encased his still growing erection. Noya stared in amazement at Asahi’s cock, and I stared at Noya’s face.

“I kinda want it all to myself now.” Noya joked, rubbing his hand over the tent of Asahi’s boxers. Asahi moaned a little louder as Noya’s hands passed over his erection. 

“Don’t even try.” I scolded. I gently pulled down on Asahi’s boxers, stopping just short of his bulge. “I’m sure this is uncomfortable for you. You mind?” 

Asahi shook his head slowly, watching my ever move.

“Hey! I said let me do it.” Noya whined. He grabbed Asahi’s boxers and pulled them over his hips, freeing his erection. At its full length it was about the size of Noya’s head. 

I looked at it with wide eyes as I wrapped a hand around its base. "C'mon Noya. I dont think you could take all that on your own." I said giving him a smirk. "Its gonna take us both"

"Both of you?!" Asahi exclaimed. His hands grasped the couch cushions both nervous and excited.  
Noya was thrilled "Hell yeah" as he got ready to taste Asahi's fully erect cock.

Noya went to lick the tip of Asahi’s dick, making slow circles around the sensitive edge. Asahi clenched the couch even harder, a low groan in the back of his throat. His head fell backwards and he closed his eyes. Noya chuckled and started sucking on the tip. Not wanting to be left behind, i started licking from the base of Asahi’s cock as far up as I could before I would hit Noya. I went slowly, stopping to suck lightly every so often and kiss his blazing skin. ---

Being his first time ever having someone touch him like this he didn't know what to expect. So the uncontrolled sounds coming from him made him flustered. "mmm…" 

I pushed my thumb firmly against his cock as i sucked at the warm skin. My own whimpers were coming out. " Noyaaa… I want it in my mouth"

Noya dragged his lips from Asahi’s tip, licking them hungrily. “Awwww. I was just getting started!!” Noya whined. “Besides, I wanted to see how deep I could take him.”

A devilish look crossed Noya’s face and his voice had dropped an octave. He knew that voice made me weak in an instant, but I wasn’t letting up that easy.

“We’ll both see how deep we can take him. There’s a lot of him to take, and you had your first chance.” I retorted. Our banter was getting me excited. 

Noya looked at me then at Asahi. “Fine. I’ll play nice. Besides, it’s Asahi we’re supposed to be worrying about.” 

I grabbed Noyas face and kissed him quickly. "I never said I was nice to you."  
Switching positions with him I licked Asahi's tip playfully swiping my tongue across his hole. 

A large hand gently grab my shoulder "ple...please" the Ace asked in A broken voice.  
I nodded and wrapped my lips around his girth. Stretching my lips apart. "Mmngghh" I moaned at the feeling. 

Asahi squeezed his eyes shut as I slowly found my pace "Fuu…" 

I started slowly to get him used to the sensation. Noya was below me licking up and down the bottom half of Asahi’s length. Asahi was moaning and groaning non-stop. 

A salty taste caught my tongue and I moaned gratefully. Getting as balanced as possible, I slowly took in more and more of Asahi. His dick was disappearing into my mouth, then the beginnings of my throat before I stopped. Only a little more than halfway down. 

Asahi reached to grab my hair. He tangled his hands in the strands, but he didn’t move my head. He just held on as if it were the only thing holding him to earth. I dragged my tongue and lips tightly up his shaft again, and went back down a little quicker. He tensed up suddenly, his head thrown back onto the back of the couch, unable to make proper sentences. 

“Fu….Keep…..Yeah….. Soo…...Fuck…” He moaned.

“Switch with me babe.” Noya growled. His voice was husky and needy. I took Asahi’s cock from my mouth to look at Noya. His eyes were dark and his expression focused. I looked down and his own erection was fighting through his basketball shorts. “I wanna make him cum in my mouth.”

“Well that’s not fair. I wanna do the same.” I retorted, licking Asahi’s tip to continue his sensations. 

“How about when he cums, we both lick it off?” Noya suggested, pushing me out of his way.

“Fine. We’ll both make him cum, then both clean it up.” I asserted. Noya was deep throating Asahi before I even finished my sentence. Fast, even, loud, messy strokes from Noya were sending Asahi into even more of a frenzy.

I dropped to my knees between his legs and started kissing the tender balls hanging between his legs. 

I knew Noya wanted to make him cum, but I knew how to handle myself farther down.  
I sucked a bit at the sensitive skin, while my hand was firmly pressing upwards at the base of his cock. 

Asahi made a growling sound as i put as much of the. In my mouth as I could.  
"Oh shii.." I heard the quivering tone. 

Noya was taking his full length like a champ and I felt a sense of pride "guess that strap was worth something" I teased and continued to massage Asahi's balls. 

Noya moaned as he held his place at the base of his cock,causing Asahi to accidentally buck his hips upward. Noya gagged a bit and came back up. "Ah shit, thats what im talking about" he said gasping a bit for air.

Asahi grabbed Noya’s head and gently pushed him back towards his cock. 

“Greedy, aren’t we?” Nota teased before making Asahi’s length disappear into his mouth again. A delayed moan escaped Asahi’s mouth as Noya continued throat fucking Asahi.

“SHI…...UGGHHHH..UUHHHH….” 

Noya took Asahi faster and I took one of Asahi’s balls into my mouth. I sucked gently on the sensitive part, slowly massaging with my tongue. Asahi’s large frame shivered with anticipation.

Noya moaned as he went down harder on the large erection.

I was getting so turned on by just this. But I needed more. I knew Asahi could feel how good it was. But, I couldnt take it.  
Pulling away from his balls but kept my hand going on them firmly massaging them as my lips kissed their way up to his lips. 

He instinctively took control and his tongue found its way inside. With our bodies pressed together I was able to both pleasure him and grind my hips gently. "You're so fucking hot Asahi…" I whimpered between kisses "I cant wait to have that beast inside me" 

His muscles tensed as my words causing Noya to pull away. "Do that again. I think he got harder" he chuckled and kept inhaling the Ace's cock.

"Is that it?... Do you like to be praised" I whispered in his ear. "I bet you enjoy being told how incredible you are. And how wet I am just thinking about it" 

“Fuck….” Asahi moaned. I bent over and kissed him again, tangling my hands in his long hair. Noya was still sucking like a champ, but he was starting to lose steam. I knew exactly what to do. 

I leaned over and licked Asahi’s ear, then whispered.

“If you think this feels good, wait until I’m impaled on your fat cock. You’d be so amazing at it…”

Asahi cried out and his whole body tensed. Noya quickly pulled away and stroked Asahi vigorously. 

“Shit...Ohhhh fuck!” Asahi groaned as he was overtaken by an orgasm. His cock spurted white hot liquid as Noya continued to stroke it. I leaned over to kiss Asahi, reassuring him that he was ok. 

“Fuck yeah! We did it!” Noya cheered as the last of semen exited Asahi’s cock. I released his lips from mine, caressing his exhausted face.

“You did great. Let us clean you up.” I said, moving back to the same level as Noya who was already licking up the white cream from Asahi’s relaxed body. 

Asahi was shaking a bit so I held his hand tightly and Noya did the same. "It was… so intense" he huffed out with a heavy breath.

I chuckled at the remark as I savored his taste. The feeling of his hot thick semen between my lips. 

Noya used his tongue,dragging it from the base up, to fill his mouth with it.  
I saw him and knew exactly what he wanted to do. 

"Asahi, let us show you exactly how amazing we think you are" I purred and kissed Noya. His cum tangled inside our mouths as we kissed passionately.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Noya pulled away and jumped up "brownies!"  
And ran to the kitchen.


	2. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brownies are done!  
> So what happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW 18+  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

I felt a bit dribble down my chin.   
Asahi reached down and wiped his thumb across it. "Since you like it so much" he said pushing it gently past my lips. "Don't waste" 

My pussy quivered at his suddenly smooth demeanor. I don’t even think he was doing it on purpose. His eyes were heavy with lust and a blowjob was not going to cut it.

I held my eyes on Asahi and continued to slowly lick the still hot cum from his skin. He patted my head as i traced my mouth over bigger pools of cum gather around the base of his cock, moaning a little. I licked up and down his half hard shaft, then stopping to swallow the salty ejaculate my mouth collected.

“This has gotta be one of my favorite sights to see. It would be even better with Noya too.” Asahi remarked, his voice thick with liust.

“Asahi, these brownies are amazing!” Noya said, his mouth already full with a brownie.

Asahi was riding the high as he looked at Noya with a lustful gaze. " get over here Yuu…"

I smiled at them both "someone's getting brave babe. And I am so ready to keep going"

Noya's eyes darkened as he watched me toy with Asahi's still half hard cock.   
He sat the plate of brownies down on the coffee table and walked behind the couch.   
"What are you doing?" Asahi asked feeling the small hands rub from his shoulders down his chest.

"Just helping you relax some more." He whispered, pulling the hem of Asahi's shirt up and over his head.   
I could feel myself gush at the sight of his bare skin. "Fuck…" 

I looked at Noya and Asahi as they watched me lick the last of the cum from Asahi. 

"Fuck. I will never get tired of that sight." Noya purred watching the erotic dance my tongue made over Asahi's cock. Noya moaned and turned to kiss Asahi. 

I watched as their mouths wrestled for dominance; Asahi's hand was in Noya's hair and Noya's hands were on Asahi's chest, one of them toying with Asahi's nipple. The scene was so hot to watch. Without thinking, I started licking the length of Asahi slowly. He shivered and groaned pulling away from Noya and looking down at me.

"Fuck….." he dragged, hissing as I kissed the tip. Noya chuckled and kiss Asahi on the cheek. 

"I'm sure she's fucking dripping right now." Noya said, biting his bottom lip. "Babe, take those cute shorts off for me." 

I gave one more lick to Asahi's cock then stood up in front of Noya and Asahi.

I turned my body so that my ass was facing Asah, taking slow movements as my hands slid across my body.  
The shorts were already short so I leaned over and pushed them past my hips with ease. 

Asahi gasped when he saw I wasn't wearing any panties.   
"She's a bad girl, but I think that if we ask her to, she'll be sweet for you" Noya teased as he rubbed circles around the ace's nipples. 

"Nghh.." He moaned while watching me rotate my hips seductively.   
I smiled at him while I reached to hold his hand. "You can touch me if you want to" I said placing his hand on my abdomen.

Asahi's eyes widened as I guided his hand over my midsection. He was tentative, obviously holding back from touching her more. 

Noya smiled and jumped over the couch to me. He came up behind me and spanked my ass. I yelped and jumped a little. Noya laughed wrapping his arms around me, helping guide Asahi's hand. 

"Move a little closer to him babe. Let him get all access." Noya purred, slowly inching me forward and kissing my neck. He wrapped one hand around my throat, moving my head to give him better access.

As I got closer, with his other hand, Noya pulled Asahi's hand around my body, placing it on my ass. 

"That sir, is an ass." Noya cheered. Using the hand that was on my throat, he slipped his hand between my legs, running his fingers over the wetness running down me. 

I was putty in their hands. Asahi's hand was firmly pressed against my ass not yet moving while Noya was eagerly rubbing his fingers along my hot skin.   
I moaned and bit my bottom lip. "M..more"

Asahi was watching Noya's hand until he heard me. "Can I really?..." He asked as if I wasn't mentally screaming for his touch. 

I reached my hand back to rest on top of his. "Yes please…."   
Noya chuckled "It's ok Asahi, we want you to be comfortable, and experiment with whatever you are feeling…. So you can touch her"

Having permission from my boyfriend was all it took for him to move. His large hand kneading into my muscles as I trembled with each new sensation. 

Suddenly i felt Noya dip his finger inside. "Agh.. Yuu!" I almost collapsed in front of him from the rush.  
"Asahi… please fuck me" My body arching as I desperately ached to feel him.

Asahi flushed, his face paling with my plea. "I don't…….I don't know how to…" 

"No worries, Asahi. That's what I'm here for. First things first, foreplay!" Noya exclaimed. His finger teased his exit, dragging along my aching clit. 

"Fuck…..Noya…." I moaned. He chuckled devilishly. 

"Now. Sex isn't just about getting off. There's some give and take. Women can have multiple orgasms in a row. And let me tell you, one of the most beautiful things to see is a woman cumming on your tongue." Noya explained. "Sit on the couch babe."

I immediately moved to the couch and sat next to Asahi, legs spread, ready for whatever either of them did. 

Asahi stared at my cunt, groaning and biting his bottom lip. "So wet…"---

His eyes could burn a hole in my body if he looked long enough. The cold air sent a chill up my spine as i waited for one of them do something. 

Noya lifted one of my legs and laid it across Asahi's knee. "Start by feeling her here" he rubbed my thigh "and then when you are comfortable move closer" he said kissing just before the good bits. 

"Someone please touch me…" I whispered loud enough to hear. I was falling apart at the seams and reached for my pussy.

*SWAT*

Noya had lightly slapped my hand. "Now bunny remember… this is so Asahi can learn. Dont play by yourself"

I nodded "yes sir. Im sorry"

“Good girl.” Noya chuckled. “Go ahead Asahi. You can touch her.”

Asahi looked over my exposed, dripping pussy for an achingly long moment.”Go ahead. Its ok.” I cooed, my voice giving away the lust I felt. 

Asahi slowly moved his hand to my lower thigh, then fell to his knees between my legs. He slowly moved his hand up my thigh and stopped where the stickiness of my juices started.He moaned and bit his lip. He made a low groan and moved his head to the wet area.

He licked lightly along the edge of the puddle halfway up my thigh, savoring the new taste.

“Fuck….. This is so hot.” Noya said, watching intently. He sat next to me, pulling off his t-shirt and tossing it to the ground, leaving his chest bare.

The head from Asahi's tongue permeated through my entire body. I wanted to pin him to my pussy and make him eat it. But I couldn't, gentle, chill. I kept repeating those words in my head. "Fuck…." I whispered to myself as his mouth finally pressed against the outside of it.

Noya looked over and saw me tugging at my top. "Let me help you" he said, creeping his hands underneath the fabric to push it above my breasts.   
"Mmm" a moan escaped when I felt his hands graze my nipples. "You... did that on purpose" I smirked

Asahi was easing his way across my skin enjoying the pace, he looked more relaxed.   
He looked at Noya. "Earlier you… um… used your finger right?" He asked for guidance

“Indeed I did.” Noya replied. He leaned over to assist Asahi. “Start slowly. One finger. Tease her outside… her clit…. Just rub it slowly.” 

“Don’t list….” 

Noya crashed his lips against mine to shut me up. He took Asahi’s hand as he did and guided it to my sensitive nub. It was throbbing, begging for attention, begging to be touched. Noya guided Asahi’s large hand over it gently, his lips still enveloping mine.

"Ngh!" I squealed as I felt his incredibly large fingers pressed against my clit. But my voice was muffled by Noya. His tongue claiming dominance and forcing his way around.   
I loved it when he took control like this. 

Asahi felt around and across the nub watching each action send a shockwave through my body. 

"Gahh" I gasped for air when Noya broke the kiss. "M...mouth" I was hardly able to say without a good breath. "Please"

Asahi looked at me and then again at my slick entrance. He used his fingers to separate the folds and he very tentatively licked up the length of my pussy.   
"Fuuck"   
My body writhed against him pushing his tongue a bit farther. 

"Now do both" Noya told him, gesturing to my clit. "Watch what happens"   
I tried to smack him but as I felt it happen my hands jolted and grabbed anything I could hold onto. "Ahhhhh!"  
My back arched as My body trembled. "More! Oh god more!!!" 

Asahi carefully rubbed on my sensitive nub while slowly licking the entrance to my hot pussy. I was clenching the couch, nails digging into the fabric. Noya looked at me hungrily, rubbing his dick through his shorts. 

“Fuck… I want you to suck me off so bad… but I’m holding off to fuck Asahi.” Noya admitted, kissing me roughly. I arched my back as Asahi started rubbing faster, dipping his tongue further inside me.

“Ahhhh…. Uhhhh…. Fuck…..” I moaned, feeling the heat build in my core. 

Noya laughed. “Look at you. Let me help you along.”

Noya pressed his lips against mine again and grabbed my tits in his hands. He pinched and twisted them as I arched and bucked from the stimulation.

“Noya…...Shhiiitttt…. Asahiiii….” I cried when Noya pulled away, only to drop his head to my aching breasts. He kneaded them fervently, licking the nipples, then biting them gently. I started grinding on Asahi’s tongue and finger. I could see stars as I was being pleasured from three places. 

I was so close, so close to the sweet release.

Asahi finally found his rhythm, lapping his tongue and attacking my clit with his finger.   
I was losing control over my body, and my legs had found their way to Asahi's shoulder. 

Noya was holding me back with his grip on my breasts as I could feel the surge of pleasure rush through me.

"I wonder…"

I heard Asahi mumble something, but his voice was muffled. I looked down to see him move his other hand from my thigh. "Wait...what are y…."

"Fuck!" I yelped as his long thick finger pushed inside me. Still tasting me he chuckled "I like that…." And pushed in deeper.

Noya moaned against me and gently bit down on my nipple finishing me off.  
It was so intense. My head fell back and my body convulsed beneath them, but I couldnt make a sound.

I bit my bottom lip as the rush crashed over me.

“Swap with me. I wanna taste her.” Noya demanded, jumping down from the couch. Asahi quickly moved, sitting next to me, Noya happily licking up the cum spilling out of me

I was able to get out a low moan out, still convulsing through the orgasm. Asahi looked over my half naked body, gently brushing his hands over my nipples, my still sensitive nipples. I moaned louder.

Asahi bent over and kissed me passionately, his confidence obvious in the control he took of the situation.

My arms wrapped around his neck, weakly holding onto him. My body trying to come down from its high, despite the persistent Libero refusing to let me calm down.  
"Mmmghh" I moaned against Asahi's lips.

Asahi's hand was massaging my chest when his fingers stopped abruptly at my nipple, pinching them slightly--

I squealed which urged Asahi on. He kissed down my neck gently, stopping at the dark peaks of my breasts. He examined them with a tense glare, then place his mouth around one. 

A deep moan escaped me. My head fell backwards, unable to process the many sensations. 

Noya emerged from between my legs, his voice deepening. "Looks like someone is getting horny again."

He smacked the inside of my thigh, then reached out and grabbed the base of Asahi's cock.

"Ah!" I huffed out as his palm hit my thigh. My body wasn't prepared for another round yet.   
"W...wait" i whispered.   
Asahi grunted against my breast as he felt Noya slide his grip along his cock, the vibrations shaking me to my core.

I took a handful of Asahi's hair and pulled him back from me, forcing his lips against mine in a heated kiss.

"Your impatience is delicious bunny" Noya cooed from below me. The tone in his voice was both turning me on and pissing me off. 

I used my foot to push him back "shut it small fry" I smirked and forced my body on top of Asahi.

He blushed madly but used the new angle to continue abusing my skin with his strong hands. "You're beautiful" he whispered in my ear, it was clear he was getting better at this.

Asahi's hands snaked around me to grab my ass. He pushed me so my opening was hovering over his cock. He stared hesitantly at the place where we were nearly joined. 

"Do it Asahi!!" Noya cheered from behind me. He rubbed his hands over my shoulders and kissed my ass. Asahi looked at him, then at me, then at his cock. 

He lowered me slowly onto his cock, hissing as my pussy stretched to accept him.

"Nnggh" I moaned loudly as his cock dove further inside me. I knew it wasn't much longer than Noya's but his girth was almost twice as thick.

Asahi cringed a bit at the feeling of how tight I was. "Holy shit…"   
He held onto my hips firmly so I would go at his pace.

Noya was still on the floor, but the view was making him feel left out. So he climbed and straddled behind me on Asahi's knees, and wrapped his arms around to my chest. "You love having his fat cock tear through you" he whispered.

"Fuck… yes." 

I wanted it all, to have all ten inches buried inside. 

"I think im too big" Asahi said, nervous about hurting me. " Maybe I should stop"

My eyes met with his. "Please. Dont stop"   
I began to pulse my hips down. "I can take it.. Ah shiiit… give me all of it" 

"I'll help you down, babe." Noya stated, placing his hands on my hips over Asahi's and guiding my hips further down. 

Asahi watched as my pussy swallowed more of his cock, my juices leaking all over him. He grunted as Noya pushed my down further and deeper. 

"Fuck…..Noya…..what are….fuck…. It's so deep." Asahi strained. 

"That's my baby. Taking that cock like a good girl. Like my good girl." Noya cooed as I neared the base of Asahi. 

My nails were digging into Asahi's shoulders as my body clenched. It was so big, and it felt amazing. Noya could never fill me up quite like this. "Oh fuck… " Noya had pushed me down the rest of the way, and I could feel his length pressing against my insides. 

"I didn't think it was possible" Asahi said, eyes glued to my pussy. A visible bulge just barely pushing my skin outwards.

"Damn that's hot." Noya said, looking at the bulge. 

"It feels so good…" Asahi moaned. 

"It gets better…" Noya chuckled, moving to stand behind the giant. "Ride, baby."

Legs in position, I slowly raised myself on Asahi's dick. I slowly felt empty without him filling me up but his face was a picture.

He was groaning and grunting as if he were fighting. His eyes were clenched shut and his hands were squeezing my hips tightly. 

Inch by inch, I raised myself until I was nearly off him. I stopped with just the tip inside me, rotating my hips to feel him more. He moaned even louder, swearing and tensing. 

"I said ride him, babe. Not tease him." Noya said impatiently. With that, I started back down on the massive cock.

Feeling the stretch again my eyes rolled back as I took him in full. My desire only increasing with each thrust down on his cock, I found my pace. Slow, but enough to watch him fall apart.

He was craning his neck back as my pussy clenched around him. "Fuck Asahi, Fuck me good" i whispered hoping he could hear.

His rough palms were heated and digging nails into my sides. "Damn… this is… damnnnn"

Noya moved behind me again with an evil grin on his face. "Baby, lean back and give him a show"

My arm wrapped around Noya's neck amd I leaned my body back a bit. That angle allowed me to rotate my hips while fully seated on his cock. "Agghhhh"

"Fuck….Just like that….." Asahi said through gritted, his eyes focused on my hips. Noya looked on me with pride. 

"Fuck baby. You look so good." Noya said, reaching down his own pants, rubbing his cock. Asahi looked at Noyas bulge, eyes wide. The sight made him get harder inside me, stretching me more, his entire body tensing. 

Noya looked and smiled, dropping his shorts and boxers. "Well I might as well take off some clothes too. Only fair."

Noya stroked his cock slowly, some precum seeping out of the hole. Asahi groaned, watching Noya intently as I ground my pussy on his cock. 

Asahi was feeling over my body, wanting to make me moan. Working the muscles beneath my skin like a potter sculpting clay.   
"Ugh touch me more…. Its so hot" I pleaded trying to grasp his arm as I bounced on his lap. 

He looked a bit flustered, not sure where to touch next. "Where puppy?... Show me" 

Noya moaned at how assertive he was as he ordered me. "You heard him bunny, show him what you want"

I hesitated but stopped my movements to grab his hand. "Your fingers…. " I said with hard breaths and moved his hand to my pussy. "Use your fingers"

It only took a moment for him to hook his fingers between my fold and find my clit.   
"Mmmnngghhh" I jolted forward as I felt it combined with his cock inside me to the hilt.   
I was done for. "Just a bit….. Im almost…..fuuu" 

Noya looked at Asahi's expression. A sort of hunger in his eyes as he toyed with my nub as I got off on his length. "Ok big guy, now finish her off." He chuckled. "Thrust your hips upwards"

Asahi thrusted his hips upwards fluidly completely undoing me. This time was more intense than the last. 

I screamed at the force of it, nearly breaking my back to make a path for the pleasure rushing through me. I could feel Asahi's dick getting slicker with my cum and heat. 

Noya moved quickly behind me to bolster me so I wouldn't fall. Asahi watched in amazement, completely enthralled with the display of my orgasm. 

Fists balled, head thrown back, back arched, pussy dripping on his cock, body tense and shivering.

Asahi leaned over to kiss my stomach and up chest, still holding on to my hips tightly, rubbing his thumb along my pelvis.

My body was so hot that his tongue was a cool chill against my skin.   
*panting*  
"F...fuk...so…" I was hardly able to speak.

Noya took his hands and massaged my skin as he held me in place, my body limp against his chest as I sat across Asahi's lap while he chased his own release.  
Now just a play thing trembling in his hands for him to use. And I loved it, shrieking everytime he hit a sensitive spot.

"Oh fuck…...shit." Asahi said breathily, pounding away at my sopping heat. 

"Mmmm…. Fuck me til you come baby…...unnhhhhh…" I cried. I wanted him to cum inside me. Noya kissed me, one hand on my throat, the other stroking his cock. His tongue overpowered mine easily, exploring every inch of mouth. 

Asahi became increasingly tense. His thrusts were more hurried and frantic.

"Give it to me……. I want it all inside" I cried as I felt another rush swell inside me. Noya was relentless as he devoured my lips and invaded my mouth with his tongue.

Asahi was grunting with each frantic thrust and I could feel his cock heat up. He was close. My arms snaked around his neck and I grabbed a fistful of his gorgeous mane.  
It was coming I felt my insides melt as he pounded harder than ever, each thrust threatening to push past my limits. 

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed while body convulsed and twisted itself against Asahi. O was unable to move as my knees buckled and my pussy clenched tightly. My grip causing Asahi's head to be pulled back towards the couch. 

"Shiiii… puppy I cant take it… can I cum inside?!" He asked desperately bucking his hips into me. 

Noya cheered at the sight of my bodily fluids gushing across Asahi's lap. "Do it big guy! She wants your cum deep inside her" 

"You're fat cock feels so good. You're cum would feel fucking amazing." I moaned. 

Asahi bucked upwards hard, crying out in blissful agony. I felt a warm rush inside me as Asahi's heaps of cum filled me up. He jerked upwards with each spurt, his large frame sending my up with him.

Noya ran over, grabbed Asahi's hair and kissed him as he came, his dick buried deep inside me. I leaned over, wrapping my arms around the giant, kissing his cheek gently. Noya and I held hands in Asahi's hair. 

Asahi moaned, grabbing hold of Noya's neck and wrapping his arms around me holding on for dear life.

He started coming down, breathless and looking quite satisfied. 

"You did so good. How did that feel?" I asked Asahi, who was staring at my pussy again in awe. 

"There's…..there's so much cum." He gulped, staring helplessly at the puddle of our entangled juices grow on his groin and abdomen.

I chuckled "don't worry, Noya and I are pretty good at cleanup, aren't we babe…" I was so weak and needed his help to move. Buy as he peeled me away from Asahi to lay me on the couch he spoke up. "Yeah bunny, Ive got you."  
He lifted my hips above the back of the couch,forcing my face at eye level to Asahi's cock. 

Asahi realized what we were up to and shifted so I could taste the sweet cocktail of cum and ejaculate that covered his cock and thighs. "This is sexier than I thought it would be." He sighed still coming down from the rollercoaster of sensations we put him through.

Between swipes of his tongue on my lower half, Noya smiled, "we wanted your first time to be easy, but also incredibly enjoyable."

"I definitely enjoyed it." Asahi said, smiling widely. 

"Oh, but it's not over yet. We've saved the best part for last." Noya grinned. Asahi looked at Noya who was smiling devilishly between swipes. 

Asahi looked shocked and nervous. "What…...do you mean?" 

"Wasn't it you who said you wanted me to fuck you in the ass?" Noya purred. Asahi gulped, eyeing Noyas hard dick. 

"That looks intimidating…. But I wanna…...I wanna taste it…" Asahi groaned. 

"Fuck. You have an insane sex drive, Asahi. Maybe having two people is what you need to fully get off." I cooed between slurps. 

Asahi reached out for his cock but I pulled his arm back. "Just slow down a bit. Enjoy what you're feeling right now before you start something new." I smiled as I was licking across the length of his now mostly limp piece. His thick cum mixed with my juices was unlike anything i've tasted, somehow surprisingly sweet. Earning a few low moans from the Ace.

Noya on the other hand wasnt as gentle. His hands kneaded my skin as his tongue hunted along my body, determined to consume every ounce of the sticky mess. 

"Its still coming out, like a fucking fountain" he said watching more of his cum leak outaide my pussy with the press of his finger.

"Mmmm... don't push too far, i'm still sensitive" I cooed feeling the last bit of my high shiver down my spine. 

"Awww. You know I love to overstim you." Noya whined. I flicked him in the head and continued to tend to Asahi.

I looked up to check on him. The high was starting to fade and he looked drained. 

"Are you ok?" I asked him, rubbing his abdomen lightly. 

"I'm so thirsty." Asahi sighed, his head leaned back against the couch. I chuckled. 

"Two rounds will do that to you." I chuckled. Asahi slowly lifted his head to look at me. 

"But I still have one more to go. I…..I really want Noya…..to…...to….." He stammered. I rubbed his thigh and shushed him. 

"Relax, sweetie. We can take a break, first. Besides, Noya is the only one of us three who can stand on his own." I replied, nudging Noya who was diligently lapping up the cum leaking out of me.

Noya laughed at the remark. "Well being a Libero has its perks, I could probably last longer than most people." He joked catches the last few drops on his tongue.

He gave Asahi a look and leaned in trying to speak. "Wanna taste?"

Asahi nodded shyly, "y...yes"

They shared a slow kiss, and I could see the juices dancing between their mouths. The blush on Asahi's face told me he was blissfully enjoying it. 

When I finished cleaning him up I made grabby hands towards the pair, jealous of the attention Noya was getting.

Noya glanced at me and pushed my hands away. "Wait your turn" he snickered, and returned to his kiss. 

I made a loud whining sound. "Baaabe!!" 

"You got more face time with Asahi. It's My turn now." Noya said between kisses. 

I pouted and grabbed Noya's balls firmly. He winced and moaned but didn't break from Asahi. I slowly massaged them, kissing Noyas abdomen. He was heavy with unreleased semen, his balls tight and hot in my hand. He moaned a little louder, dropping his hips a little.

"Mmmm. Don't tease me too much. Asahi still needs a break too." Noya croaked. He looked over at the exhausted Ace and jumped off him towards the table where he put down the brownies.

I gripped Asahis arm and pulled myself up up sit sideways in his lap. Comfortably wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Thank you" he whispered to me and kissed my cheek.

I giggled and grabbed his chin. "No… Thank YOU. I think your dick is gonna make him have jealousy sex for a while" 

Noya stood with the brownies. "Im not jealous!!" His mouth full of another brownie.

"Prove it" I said grabbing a brownie and feeding half to Asahi and bit the other half. Trying to look like some post sex disney scene or something. But I could see Noya's pout in the corner of my eye.

Asahi laughed as we finished the brownie. "Mmm those turned out really good"

I heard Noya grumble a little. “ You won’t be doing much laughing with my cock deep inside you, Asahi.”

His voice was lower than ever. I knew when his voice was that low, he was in the headspace to do some serious fucking. He disappeared into the kitchen again, coming back with three bottles of water. 

He handed one bottle to Asahi and one to me. Asahi opened the bottle and downed the water in a matter of seconds. I drank my water more slowly, but still finished the bottle in a short amount of time. 

Noya walked behind Asahi and started massaging his shoulders. “ She may like the size of your dick, but there’s a reason she calls me daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it hot in here to anyone else?!?  
> *panting*
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.   
> :)  
> See you soon for the next update!!


	3. Weighted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post, I know its already up on wattpad from my co-creator. Hope you enjoy!

I leaned in close to both Noya and Asahi's face. "Babe, you better chill or i'm gonna call Asahi that from now on". Teasing him, I gave the Ace a kiss. "What do you think?... Do you wanna be my daddy instead of this pipsqueak?" 

Asahi turned to look at Noya. "Um…."

Noya had a dark look in his eyes. One that I was positive meant I was in trouble. I bit my bottom lip waiting for him to tell me off. 

Instead I was given a heavenly sight as Noya pulled Asahis head all the way back against the couch. "I'm gonna have both of you calling me daddy before we're done here”

Asahi looked longingly, his mouth gaping. Noya smiled as he was stroking the Ace's face. 

"My dick might not be as big as yours, but it's still not something to underestimate." Noya growled into Asahi's ear. A shiver went down my spine with the emergence of Dom Noya.

Noya sat on the couch's arm, Asahi and I staring with baited breath. Cock hard and legs wide, Noya motioned for Asahi to move closer. He complied, not taking his eyes off the small Libero. 

Cock hard again and face completely enthralled, Asahi kneeled in front of Noyas cock, admiring it with great fervor. 

"This is still a learning experience for you Asahi, so I help you in any way I can." Noya said, caressing Asahi. He pulled Asahi's face closer to him, licking Asahi's bottom lip slowly.

I rolled my eyes, "now whos getting greedy" I teased and watched Asahi kiss Noya. He was nervously touching the smaller chest in front of him, not quite sure what to do with him. 

I stood up, a bit wobbly, and used Asahi's broad back to lean against. With my chin able to rest on his shoulder I held my hands over his. "Just like you touched me…. Be firm and feel wherever you want him to feel good."

My hands followed Asahis down Noya's chest. He seemed more nervous with Noya than he did with me. 

"Are you ok, Asahi?" I asked. He was trembling a little. 

"This is…..a big thing for me. I've had a crush on Noya for years, since we played together at Kurasuno. I always imagined us being here but I never thought it would actually happen." He sighed. 

"Why didn't you say anything, big guy?" Noya asked, rubbing Asahi's cheek.   
Asahi looked away. "I… I was always too scared to tell you, and you always had eyes for Kyoko"

I heard the unfamiliar name and looked at Noya with menacing eyes, I would tease him for days about this. "You never told me about Kyoko…"

"Asahi!" Noya scoffed

He held his face to look at him. "She was our goddess! Of course I had eyes…. But, I was always watching YOU!"

A tear fell from Asahi's eye "really?.... You were?"

Noya used his thumb and wiped the lone tear from his cheek. "I'm so glad we can be like this now big guy" he looked at me "and i'm so glad that daddy's little girl is able to take part." 

I smiled at Noya, kissing Asahi on the cheek and Noya on the lips. "I'm glad to help you out Asahi. If you want, I can show you how to drive Noya wild."

Asahi smiled and nodded. I guided his hands down to Noya's thighs. 

"Start simple. Work with the tip to start. Lick lightly, tease and so on." I instructed. 

Asahi wrapped his hand around Noya's cock, his grip firm. He hesitated before tasting him for the first time, but brought his tongue to lick across his blushed tip.

Noya's cheeks matched the color as he watched his best friend enjoy the moment. 

As Asahi kept moving his tongue around I used my finger and pressed it to his urethra hole. Making his cock twitch.

"You see this part… he loves how it feels when you use your tongue or finger here." 

Asahi looked intently then looked back at me."You mean like this?"

He took his tongue and swiped over the sensitive area, passing over more than once. 

"Mmmmm…...fuck.." Noya groaned. Asahi kissed the tip, sucking lightly on the skin then licked around it. I massaged Asahi's shoulders as he carefully licked and teased at Noya's opening. 

"Just like that" I purred in his ear.

Noya's hands were roaming over his body, after waiting so long he was touch starved and ready to fuck. 

As Asahi looked back up at him he saw his impatient feeling, and a bit of bravery struck him.   
He took his cock and pushed it inside his mouth only about a third of the way down. 

"Ngggh" 

I chuckled and stayed against Asahi. His strong build was more than enough to support me as I watched him take control.

Noya's head fell forward, a strained grunt escaping his mouth. "Fuuccckkkk…."

Asahi started slowly, taking the small man's sizable cock into his mouth about halfway. I bit my lip, basking in the beautiful sight that was Asahi sucking Noya. 

My hands slipped to Asahi's chest. I played with his nipples, watching him squirm and writhe as he licked and sucked Noya's cock. 

"F...faster Asahi…..go faster…" Noya moaned. 

Asahi found a pace and sucked, using his tongue to lick across him occasionally. "I thought you didn't wanna cum so soon" he teased,earning him a wide eyed look from Noya.

"Then don’t tease me big guy…." He whined, grabbing his hair gently and leading him back down.

I could tell Noya was struggling to hold back. But, we needed to make sure Asahi didn’t rush this. So I stood up and found the tie at the bottom of my bag, for emergency use only. 

"Babe lean back" I said coming up behind him. "You need to chill so he can take his time." 

I wrapped the tie around his eyes to blindfold him. And whispered in his ear "don't worry, if you cum…. We both know I can teach him to make you cum again later."

Noya moaned and slipped off the couch arm, laying out on the couch. Asahi moved to accommodate, not taking his mouth off Noya. 

"Baby, sit on my face." Noya groaned, pulling me closer to him. "that's an order."

Still sensitive from my first many orgasms, I complied, loving when Noya overstimed me more and not wanting to defy his dominance. I sat on his chin, allowing him to pull me onto his mouth. With his first pass over my swollen clit, I was shivering. 

"Oh my…. mmmmmm…. Yes daddy" I said gripping his hair.

I looked towards Asahi and saw that he had worked himself down Noya's full length. The smaller man obviously tried not to buck against him. 

He pulled off the cock for a moment gasping for a breath. "Ha..ha… it feels strange… but i love it" he said before deep throating him again. 

Noya curled his fingers into his hold on my ass pressing me further against him. "Ahh. Fuck…. " 

Noya wasted no time tongue fucking my sensitive opening. I jerked upwards, my body still reeling, but the shock felt amazing. Below me, Noya was moaning loudly, gripping my ass even harder. 

My clit brushed against Noya's nose, sending a massive shockwave through me. My back arched and I grabbed on to the side of the couch, grinding against him more of chasing another mind blowing release. 

Noya's body tensed and he moaned deeply underneath me signaling him nearing his first orgasm. 

Asahi sped up and groaned while sucking on him. His hand massaging his balls. 

Noya was writhing under us as his hips rolled up to meet Asahi's lips every time he went down on him. 

I could feel his moans as they vibrated against my pussy. I was going insane and needed something. Looking back I leaned down against Noya's chest and reached for Asahi's free hand to rub my nipple. "Fuuu….ck" 

Since I was close enough to Asahi I whispered to him.  
"It might be hard, but when you feel him tense up take it all and hold it in the back of your throat… that'll drive him nuts… literally"

Asahi grunted his understanding, picking up his pace ever so slightly. Saliva was dripping all over Noya’s groin, juices were smeared all over Noya’s face and he was trembling incessantly. His grip tightened on me so much, I thought he would draw blood. 

“Cum for me” Noya growled, sucking hard on my clit. I cried out, cumming suddenly and hard. My body convulsed, spilling my juices into Noya’s mouth. Now distracted by my clean up, Noya wasn’t prepared when Asahi sucked him, long hard and slow.

Noya tensed suddenly, slowing his cleanup of my pussy, then Asahi took my advice. He took a deep breath, then took Noya in as deep as he could, holding it in the back of his throat.

Noya squealed, and came hard into Asahi's throat. The Ace was coughing but managed to take most of it and swallow. 

I was still shaking from my climax but reached for Asahi. "Fuck…. Share" and pulled him into a sloppy and cum lined kiss. 

Noya shifted his face away slightly, still blindfolded, and breathing heavy. "It felt like you…..did you..swallow?" He asked

"Was I not supposed to?" 

We laughed a bit and moved to where we were all comfortable on the couch. Still kissing and touching I removed Noya's blindfold. "Good job daddy. Thank you for keeping it on"

"Of course. That is the reason it's in there." Noya smirked. He squeezed my ass, then looked over at a very proud and slightly embarrassed Asahi. "How do you feel big guy?"

Asahi smiled nervously and blushed. "I feel good. I didn't know that I would enjoy it that much."

Noya pulled Asahi closer to him, kissing him gently. "It gets better. You're doing great Asahi. Hell, I might not even wanna let anyone else get you."

I leaned my head against Asahi's shoulder, kissing his neck and wrapping my arms around his chest. "Same here." I added. 

Asahi shifted nervously bringing attention to his already hard again cock. 

"Someone sure is eager" I teased and looked at Noya. "I think we should finish in the bedroom…."

The Libero cocked an eyebrow up confused. "But we already did so much here"

I looked back to the blushing Ace and used my fingers to rake his hair back against his scalp. "I didn't mind him taking me here…. But I think HIS virginity should be proper and in a more comfortable place." I kept toying with his hair, watching his eyes close and him relax into my touch like a cat.

"Besides, his bed will have a lot more room. Let's make the move." I said, kissing Asahi lightly on the lips, and kicking Noya in the chest. He laughed and looked at Asahi who was staring at his feet nervously. 

Noya stood up and took Asahis hand, pulling him to a standing position. He jumped up and kissed Asahi quickly before starting to pull Asahi along. 

Asahi smiled and turned to pick me up from the couch l, my legs still not quite strong enough to walk. 

Noya led Asahi to his bedroom where Asahi gently placed me on the bed. A look of recognition went off and Noya rushed out of the room, returning a minute later with some condoms and a bottle of lube that he undoubtedly got from his bag.

"What's that?" Asahi asked, pointing awkwardly to the bottle of lube.

Noya gave him a light smack on the back. "It’s gonna make my dick slide in a lot easier" he teased and then grabbed a handful of Asahi's asscheeks.

He jolted forward gasping "fuck….."

I was able to climb onto my knees and caress Asahi's face. "Don't worry hun, the lube is so you don't get hurt."

"Oh… um.ok" he still felt the intense grip Noya had on him a moment ago.

"Hey. No worries. If you want to stop here, we can. We've already done quite a lot." I said to Asahi. He looked at me nervously, then at Noya.

"No. I want to do it. I'm just nervous." Asahi whimpered. 

"The more tense you are, the harder it is. Come on. Relax. I'm here for your support." I cooed. Asahi smiled at me and leaned in to kiss me. 

"You ready big guy?" Noya asked, rubbing Asahis ass.

"I… um… shit i dont know" he said, sitting up a bit eyes wide with embarrassment. 

I got off the bed and stood besides Noya "babe I know I said not to tease…. But I think in this case it might help"

Reaching over to Asahi I told him to lay down on his back. " try and focus on Noya and what he is doing…. Not about anything else." 

Asahi nodded and got laid back. "Sorry you guys… I trust you…" 

Noya kissed Asahi’s leg then scooched up to be closer to his face. “I’ll be gentle.”

Asahi grabbed Noya and pulled him to his lips. Kissing passionately, they frantically grabbed at each other, breathing heavily. Asahi took hold of Noya’s cock and started stroking it. Noya put two fingers in his mouth briefly, then slowly pushed one into Asahi’s ass.

Asahi gasped with the unfamiliar sensation, visibly tensing.

“Relax sweetheart. Trust us.” I whispered into Asahi’s ear, kissing the sensitive skin behind it.

I took Asahi's other hand in mine and let him squeeze it while he adjusted to the feeling of Noya's prep. "You're doing great Asahi, so fucking sexy" I cooed and continued to kiss around his ear and down his neck.

Noya slowly eased his finger in and out of his ass repeatedly, watching the reactions from the Ace. "Does it hurt big guy? He asked

"F...feels strange… but doesn't hurt" he stumbled around the words as he felt that finger go in even deeper now.

Noya went slowly until Asahi relaxed more. Small moans escaped Asahi’s mouth and he lifted his hips up to give Noya better access. Noya smiled, kissing Asahi’s abdomen and slowly easing a second finger inside. 

“Fuucckkk….” Ashi groaned, clenching the sheets underneath him. I leaned over and kissed Asahi’s chest, dragging my tongue down to his hardened nipples.

“Flip over, big guy. Ass up. And babe, you lay under him.” Noya commanded.

I nodded and laid on my back making grabby hands for Asahi to join me. 

When his body pressed against mine I moaned. His weight alone was enough to stir my arousal. "Mmmghh"

Asahi's eyes hovered above mine and I whispered to him "I love it when you crush me big daddy" then winked. It was enough to keep him distracted from the now two fingers thrusting into him continuously.

Noya smirked dangerously and took in the sight before him. "My three favorite holes in front of me…. How did I get so lucky"

A strained whimper came from Asahi when Noya added more lube and worked in a third finger. "Mmpff.. That's….. It feels kinda good now" 

Noya continued thrusting his fingered into Asahi while kissing down his back. I pulled Asahi down to my lips, tangling my hand into his hair. His lips devoured mine hungrily. His body was slowly rocking against Noya’s fingers. 

“Are you ready for my dick?” Noya whispered, rubbing Asahi’s ass.

Asahi rocked back more onto Noya’s hand. “Yesss…” he moaned. 

Noya kissed Asahi’s back. I heard a wrapper being opened and a bottle being tossed as Asahi and I were locked in a tongue wrestle.

Noya kissed Asahi’s back again and rubbed his ass. “Relax a bit, Asahi. I’m gonna go slow.”

As Noya pressed the tip against his hole Asahi's whole body tensed. I kept kissing him as I moved my hands down his neck, shoulders, and across his chest. "You have to… relax" 

The Libero pushed further, stretching the tight pink ring of muscles open like this for the first time. 

"Ahhh… Shii...shit"

Asahi hissed at the sting of pain that followed his movements and he bit his lip. "No big daddy, let me" I said taking control of our mouths

Our next kisses were different as I bit down carefully on his bottom lip and drew a thin drop of blood. He gasped and let me in further, finding his tongue and I sucked. 

Within seconds Asahi had let Noya push about halfway in comfortably. "Mmm how does it feel baby boy? Should I move now?"

I wasn't letting him go, our faces were pressed together in a kinky kiss. But he nodded a bit and gave off a delicious moan. 

Noya saw me make a thumbs up behind the Ace's back. 

Noya started back out slowly, pulling a long, desperate moan from Asahi. His kiss got wetter and sloppier when Noya pushed back in.

"Fuck…...that feels…...so good…." Asahi mumbled between kisses. Noya hissed and groaned during his entrance, squeezing on Asahis ass.

Noya's pace steadied, Asahis slow, yet rhythmic moans giving it away. He started kissing down the side of my face and to my neck, clearly getting used to the dick in his ass. 

There was no way Asahi could have known about how much I loved pressure, Noya knew but struggled because of his size. But being pressed underneath him right now, with his hands pushing into my body. And him working his mouth down my neck and against my collar, I was going insane. "Fuck…. Big daddy…. Im so damn wet"

Noya heard me and pulled at Asahi's hips. "Lay your hips down flat against her. Let her feel how good your getting fucked" he spat out speeding up a bit. 

Asahi's new position caused his erection to grind against my pussy with every thrust. Our moans like a symphony of pleasure echoing throughout the room.---

Asahi's face was bright red as he was getting thoroughly fucked. Every time he ran his lips across another part of my body, I could feel his hot breath against my skin. 

I started trying to grind my lower body against his, only able to just barely.  
The Ace's cock rock solid and leaking pre cum across me.

Noya grunted as he edged himself. Still only thrusting in about halfway down, he was getting closer to another release. "Fu...fuck big guy, your ass is so damn good" 

“Fuck…. I’m gonna cum……” Asahi strained, precum leaking more on my abdomen.

“Cum on me, big daddy.” I moaned in Asahi’s ear. His dick ground harder against my aching clit as he lowered himself more onto me. Noya’s was straining, the surefire sign that he was close.

“Fuck.. fuccckkk….” Noya groaned, his pace suddenly quickening. Asahi moaned deeply, then tensed. His cock twitched and released the semen it was holding back. It sprayed on my abdomen and chest, a few stray droplets making it up to my neck. I pulled Asahi in for a kiss, gently stroking his cock as it released more cum. 

Noya groaned loudly and paused his thrusts. His body was convulsing and trembling. Asahi was moaning like a baby, overstimulated from all the cumming and the sensations he felt. He was trembling and collapsed on top of me, taking Noya with him. Noya collapsed onto Asahi’s back, breathing heavily. His dick slipping out of Asahi’s ass.

The combined weight of these too volleyball players took my breath away. "Ugh… damn it"

Asahi looked back at Noya with a puppy dog glaze in his eyes. "Did I do good?...." He asked in total submission to the smaller man. 

"Yes big guy, you did great"   
Noya praised him lazily and swept his hair aside from his shoulders to give him a kiss.

I tried to wiggle my way out from under them and almost managed to get free. But a large arm wrapped around my waist before I could. "Don’t leave…." He said pouting. 

I couldn’t help but giggle. "I’m just getting some gatorade, or chips, or something to replenish our energy"

“Let’s cuddle for a little bit first.” Asahi whined, pulling me in closer to him. Noya rolled from on top of Asahi to the other side of me. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, kissing my shoulder.

"I'm kinda hungry…" I said, my stomach growling lowly. Noya and Asahi chuckled. 

"I think I have some food in the fridge we can eat." Asahi said, kissing my forehead. 

"Ok. Cuddle now, eat in a few." Noya said, snuggling into my neck. I closed my eyes, snuggling into the two men, breathing in the smell of sex, passion and sweat.


End file.
